Underestimated
by AniolkaKociak
Summary: The story of Diana and her days going against her brother. This takes place during the third game, but doesn't follow the game's story line. Rated M for a reason people.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so here is my "Princess/Hero of Brightwall" story. It incorporates Diana, the princess from my story, Counter Weights. Though this story takes place during the third game, where as my other story took place before. This story does not include any of the OCs from my other story either, it is based solely around the Princess's journey and the struggles of those around her.  
Rated M for a will be rape, incest, cursing, sex scenes, and violence, all very descriptive. If you can't handle it, don't read.

* * *

_Her name was Diana. She was known to many as the beloved Princess of Albion. To me though, I knew her as my sister. She was my everything. After our parents died, I focused on making sure she was protected. Making sure nothing about the outside world would harm her. She was to be safe. I cared for her. I loved her._  
_Diana walked down the corridor. Logan would be in the war room most likely. He normally was. She had to speak with him. If what Elliot had said was correct, Logan needed someone to stand up to him. And who better than his own flesh and blood?_  
"Logan," Diana knocked on the door.  
She waited in front of the heavy wooden door. Soon it opened to reveal a very cold king.  
"What are you doing here? A war room is no place for a child," he said to her with an icy tone.  
She cringed, but stood her ground, making sure to look him dead in the eye when she spoke.  
"I need to speak with you," she answered.  
He raised an eyebrow. Logan stepped out of the room, closing the doors quickly behind him. He gestured to a couch in the parlor. Diana sat down with Logan sitting beside her.  
"What is it?" asked Logan.  
"Why are the people in the town hurting?" she got straight to the point.  
Logan's face soon turned to anger with the question. He stood up.  
"It is nothing to concern yourself with," he said, turning around. "I have work to do."  
"Logan!" shouted Diana. "I am not a child anymore! So answer my question!"  
She shoot up from the couch. Her eyes pierced through Logan's back.  
"I guess that Elliot was the one telling you about these things," sighed Logan. "He should have known better."  
"Logan!" snapped the princess.  
The king turned back around and marched up to his sister. He grabbed her chin with his fingers and pulled her face to his.  
"Now dear sister, listen to me when I say this," he stated. "You are to young, to innocent, to be troubled by this."  
He ran his fingers over her peach lips. She was angry, but Logan didn't care. He was tell her the truth.  
"I don't want you to get hurt," which she surely would if she meddled. "I love you far to much."  
He leaned in closer to her. His lips soon caressed hers in a kiss. She pulled away.  
"Stop it Logan!" she demanded. "I am not your toy!"  
He could see tears starting to form in the corners of the princess's eyes.  
"No your not," he agreed.  
He turned his back to Diana, facing the door that lead to the rest of the castle.  
"Guards!" he called out.  
In came two purple-clad guards, quickly standing in front of their king.  
"Arrest the man named Elliot and have him executed for treason," Logan commanded.  
The guards saluted him and marched out. Diana's tears couldn't stay in.  
"No!" she cried.  
She grabbed Logan's arm and fell to her knees.  
"Please, don't," she begged. "I'll do anything."  
Logan placed his hand on the girl's head. She looked up.  
"Of course you will. But then again, you have to do anything I say anyway," he said kneeling down to eye level with her. "I am your king. I am your brother. And most importantly..."  
His lips touched her forehead.  
"I am the only one who you are going to love."  
He got up and went back to his war room, leaving Diana weeping on the carpeted floor.

~✾‿‿✾~

That night Walter had rushed into Diana's room that night. Jasper along with him.  
"We leave tonight," said the old warrior.  
Diana quickly changed and followed the two men out the room.  
"Come on, Rylan," she called out.  
Her dog quickly shot from his place under her bed and joined her side.  
"Where are we going?" asked the girl.  
"Away from here," explained Walter. "To start the revolution against your brother."  
Diana nodded.  
"But what about Elliot?" she asked. "He's still alive isn't he? We need to help him."  
Walter shook his head.  
"There is nothing we can do," Jasper said. "Right now, we are to worry about your safety."  
They stopped in front of the tomb in the garden. It was where Diana and Logan's parents had been buried.  
"There is a passage getting out of the castle through here," explained Walter. "We can leave quietly."  
They walked down into the dark tunnel.

~✾‿‿✾~

Logan was in his room, pacing in front of his fireplace.  
"Diana," he muttered.  
He looked at his window aimed at the gardens. He slowly walked to it. There in the dark he could imagine the red roses, the yellow daisies, the white lilies. He closed his eyes.  
Logan thought back to a time when their parents were still alive. When he didn't have to worry about a nation. He was playing with his sister in the gardens.  
"Logan," Diana would call out in happiness.  
Her smile was gorgeous. Even being only five year old, the eight year old thought she had to be the most beautiful creature in the world. One day he had taken Diana to a hidden spot in the gardens.  
"Diana," he said, placing his hand on her cheek.  
"Yes, Brother?" she asked.  
She was so innocent. He shuttered at her calling him Brother. He didn't want to be her brother. If he was than what he felt was wrong. But if he wasn't her brother, than he could feel this way and maybe she would feel the same.  
"Don't call me that," he muttered.  
"Huh?" she was confused.  
He was her brother though.  
"Don't call me your brother," he said. "I don't want to be your brother."  
"But I love you," she began to cry. "Don't you love me too?"  
His hand slid across her cheek, into her fine brown hair. He brought her into a hug.  
"Of course I love you, and that is why I don't want to be your brother," he said.  
Soon the eight year old's lips touched the girl's. Diana's eyes widened as the boy she thought solely as her brother began to kiss her passionately. She didn't know what to do. She was only five. She couldn't comprehend such things as lust and desire. Logan pulled away.  
"I want to be your lover," he said. "Your one and only."  
"I don't understand," she said.  
Before Logan could explain any deeper, their parents called out to them. They rushed from their hidden spot to where their parents stood. Beside them stood a small boy. He was Diana's age. He seemed shy.  
"Logan, Diana, this is Elliot," introduced their mother. "He will be your new playmate."  
Their father pushed the boy closer. Diana's eyes light up.  
"Hi!" she greeted. "You want to play?"  
Elliot nodded and smiled. Diana took his hand and began to lead him towards and open area in the gardens. Logan just stared as the girl he loved took the hand of another.  
Logan's eyes opened. They flashed with rage. That stupid Elliot had taken his Diana away from him on that day. He had her in his grasp, but she was taken away. But now Elliot was finally going to pay. He grinned.  
"My Diana," he said to himself. "Soon I will have everything."  
He stared out the window when suddenly four figures ran through the dark towards his parents' tomb. He squinted to get a better look. He could make out that two of the figures were male and one was an animal. The other one was a female. His eyes widened. The girl had long hair pulled back in a braid. Her dress was long and gave off a purple hue in the moon light. he knew who she was.  
"Guards!"  
They scrambled in.  
"You three," he pointed. "Go to the tombs and retrieve whoever went down there just now. You two, go check on the prisoner Elliot. And you, arrest whoever was suppose to be guarding my sister."  
The salluted at the orders and went to do as they were told. He turned back to his window to see his guards run around like ants.  
"You will come back to me, my lover," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 weeks since Diana and the two men had escaped the castle. She was now living in Brightwall. She had some tasks to do there, but was finding it all very hard to concentrate.  
"Diana!"  
The princess snapped back to reality. She looked up. There in front of her was a tall man. Very handsome, he had combed back brown hair and brown eyes. He looked very wealthy. Diana knew he wasn't though.  
"What do you want Vincent?" she asked.  
Vincent sat beside her on the bench in front of the old library.  
"You know what I want kitten," he said, placing his hand on her inner thigh.  
"Get lost," she replied, standing up.  
Vincent, a married man, was tired of his wife. So to entertain himself, he set his eyes on the wealthy and beautiful princess. He knew he would soon brake her.  
Vincent reminded Diana a lot of Logan. They were both cruel to the people, didn't care about much things, and would walk all over Diana. Except unlike Logan, Diana grew to hate Vincent with a passion.  
"Oh my sweet," he said standing up. "I just want to have a little fun."  
He grabbed her by her waist from behind and pulled her to him. Her back was now pressed up against his chest.  
"Wilma will never know," he whispered in her ear.  
"I said leave me alone," she pushed his arms off of her.  
She went to turn around to yell at him some more, but as she turned to face him, she was taken back by a surprise. He kissed her. Wrapping his arms around his tiny waist, he pressed against her. She could feel his penis erecting in his pants. She tried to squirm out of the grasp, but he was stronger than her. Now's when Diana had wished she had focused more on mele combat than will. He brought his face away from hers.  
"Now I have a small house hidden away for us," he said, picking up the girl.  
He was grinning, but she certainly was not. She began to hit his chest as he walked with her in his arms.  
"Looks like the lady doesn't like that sir."  
He turned around. Behind them were two soldiers, putting their muskets at Vincent. He knew he couldn't fight them, so he lowered Diana. Once her feet touched the ground, she ran over to the guards.  
"You alright Ma'am?" one asked her.  
"Yes," she thanked the men. "Thank you."  
"Now you," said the other, pointing at Vincent. "Leave now!"  
Vincent complied and walked away. He was disappointed he didn't get his kitten. But he would get her someday.  
"Are you new in town?" asked the guard to Diana.  
"Yes," she answered. "I'm traveling."  
The guards looked confused.  
"A small girl like you traveling? That's dangerous."  
She grew tried of people saying this. The only reason why she couldn't fight off Vincent was because she could kill him. But she could hold herself in a battle when using her powers. But instead of being rude, she just smiled.  
"Thank you for your concern," she said.  
"Oh I am Gerald and this is Rob. If you need any help, just give us a call Miss..." he paused, not knowing her name.  
"Diana," she answered.  
"Miss Diana," Gerald finished himself.  
Rob's eyes grew bigger and he pulled his friend aside.  
"The missing princess," he whispered.  
"What?" Gerald asked confused.  
"This Diana is the missing princess," he explained. "I once saw her a few years ago when I worked in the castle. That's her."  
The two guards looked back at the now confused girl. They nodded to each other. Each grabbed one of Diana's arms.  
"Please come this way Miss Diana," said Gerald.  
They began to lead the princess to the guard's post.  
"Why?" asked Diana.  
"Please Princess, we don't want any trouble," whispered Rob.  
Diana gasped. How stupid was she to use her real name to royal guards? Fuck! She struggled, but to no avail. These were trained guards, and she was just a spoiled princess. She was placed in an empty bedroom.  
"You will stay in here until one of your family members comes to retrieve you. Until than we will hold your weapons," said Gerald.  
They took everything from her gauntlet to her sword.  
"No," cried Diana, falling on the bed.  
Her journey had only started. She needed to continue. she couldn't just leave Walter and Jasper to do it themselves.  
"What did I do?" she asked herself, laying on the bed.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open.  
"She's awake. Leave us!"  
Diana sat up. Confused by what was happening. Then she remembered. She had been discovered. She looked around the room and almost began to cry. there was Logan.  
"Thought you could leave me?" he said.  
He was sitting by the bed. He reach his hand to her soft face and caressed her cheek. His face was soft.  
"Why did you leave me?" he asked.  
Diana stared at him.  
"Because someone needs to stop you before you destroy everything," she said.  
Angry washed over Logan's face. SMACK! His hand that once was caressing her beautiful cheek, whipped across her face, leaving a bright red hand mark.  
"I am not the one destroying anything!" he shouted. "How dare you insult me like that!"  
He grabbed her by her forearm and pulled her to her feet. He stared into her eyes. Diana held back the tears.  
"I am taking you back to the castle. There after you watch Elliot, along with the old fart Walter and the bulter Jasper, die, you will be locked away, forever blocked from the outside world!" he said.  
He began to pull her towards the door.  
"No!" she screamed, pulling away.  
She got out of his grip. Tears were streaming down her red face.  
"Don't you touch me!" she screamed. "Don't you look at me! Don't you speak to me! I hate you! I will never forgive you after what I have seen! You ARE the one destorying Albion, one insane law at a time!"  
Logan stood there in shock. His innocent little sister was standing there shouting at him. What had happened to her sweetness towards him?  
"This is all their fault," he mumbled, grabbing Diana's hand tightly.  
She screamed in pain, but he ignored it. He pulled her out the post and threw her into the carriage.  
"We are leaving for Bowerstone pronto," he ordered. "And also find those traitors, Walter and Jasper."  
Diana laid on one side of the carriage, in pain. Logan sat on the other side staring at her body. Once they started moving, Logan picked up her limp body and placed her on his lap.  
"I loved you," he whispered. "But you betrayed me."  
He stroked her hair. Diana cringed as his hand began to pull her scalp.  
"You need to be punished," he said.  
He threw her to the narrow floor and sat on her back. He grabbed her long, beautiful brown hair and his dagger.  
"The guards told me they found you with another man. That he touched this hair," he said.  
And with one mightly swoop, he sliced off her long locks. Her hair now instead of ending at her butt, stopped just short of her shoulders. She cried. Not at the loss of her hair, but at the torture Logan was doing.  
"You better be glad I didn't shave it off," he said, standing up as far as one could in a covered carriage.  
He flipped her over so now her back lay on the floor of the carriage. He grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, with one hand. Then with the other hand, he began to rip off her clothing.  
"Stop!" she cried. "You're my brother."  
He stopped. He leaned close into her face.  
"What did I tell you 16 years ago?" he whispered. "I am not your brother."  
He ripped off her shirt revealing her plump breasts. Logan stared at the spectical. He then ripped off the rest of clothes leaving her naked underneath him.  
"I am your one and only lover," he said, kissing her neck.  
"No," she whimpered.  
He stretched his hang down her inner thigh. She gasped as he began massaging her.  
"Ah-ah-ah," she said.  
Logan's lips press up against one of her breasts. He bit her flesh.  
"Stop!" she cried.  
He raised his face.  
"This is your punishment," he said, shaking his head. "Will you ever go against me again?"  
Diana shook her head.  
"Please stop," she cried.  
"Say it," demanded Logan.  
"I will never go against you Logan, I promise," she cried.  
"And will you ever let another man touch you again?"  
"No," she cried. "You will be the only one." She stuttered the last part.  
"Good," he said, kissing her on the lips. "And I shall finish it off so that you will always be mine."

* * *

Creepy, I know. But it won't end with a Princess/Logan. I am not a "Oh Incest is sooooooooooo Sexy!" person. Please note Diana does not willingly consent to Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Diana had sinned. She was scarred. No man would ever take her now. And Logan knew that. She sat in the carriage beside him.  
"Now dear Diana," he said, placing his hand on her knee. "Are you ready to see your friends one last time?"  
Diana just stared at the empty seat in front of her. She knew he was talking about Elliot, Walter, and Jasper. Well at least Walter and Elliot. Jasper was at the sanctuary; he would be safe. But Walter and Elliot. Elliot. She hung her head.  
"Don't worry, you will soon forget about him," Logan said, gripping her knee.  
The carriage came to a stop.  
"Woah!" cried the driver. "Get out of the way!"  
"And who says I should?" a voice called back.  
Diana had a shiver run up her spin.  
"The King of Albion!"  
"Oh the King," the voice laughed.  
Many laughs followed him. He wasn't alone.  
"Many apologizes, but I haven't seen him for some time," said the voice. It was getting closer.  
"Stand back!" shouted the guards.  
Diana heard the guns ready.  
"I wonder if he remembers me," said the voice.  
BANG! BANG! BANG! They rolled through out the air. Diana covered her eyes and closed her eyes. Logan threw and arm around her, trying to protect her from the ear shattering sounds.  
"Hello there Logan."  
He turned to see who it was, Diana still in his arms. She didn't dare look, no matter how much her desire peaked her interest.  
"Lovely girl," he said. "Wait! Is that your sister? Wow, how little Diana grew!"  
"Get back you beast!" hissed the king.  
Diana slowly opened her eyes to see the man in the door of the carriage.  
"Oh, how your words sting," the man said sarcastically. He looked at Diana. "You know if I didn't know better, it would look like the two of you were lovers, not siblings."  
He stepped into the carriage and sat in the empty seat across from them. Another man closed the door, locking the siblings in there with him.  
"Do you know me, Princess?" asked the man.  
She did not. She shook her head to match her answer.  
"Pity, I know you," his hand reached for her arm.  
Logan pulled Diana closer to him.  
"What do you want?" Logan asked.  
The man laughed.  
"The rest of our deal," he answered.  
"I don't do business with the Children, only with the Crawler," snapped Logan.  
The man continued laughing. He terrified Diana.  
"Oh, but dear Logan," he said. "I am the Crawler."  
The man's body became dark back, along with his eyes. He became a living shadow.  
"You aren't suppose to be here," hissed Logan.  
"And you were supposed to deliver something to me," said the shadow. "But apparently we lie."  
The shadow turned his attention to the frightened Diana.  
"She will do," he smiled.  
He snatched the princess from her brother's grasp and darted out of the carriage. Diana could see what surrounded them. Piles of dead bodies, the guards and driver, surrounded by more shadows.  
"Come now, Princess," said the shadow. "Time for your brother's side of the deal to be paid off."

✾~‿‿~✾

He dropped her onto a bed. They were in an abandoned house. The doors were broken and there was no windows. The furniture was dusty and rats and spiders ran freely through out. Diana wanted to scream when a rat scurried over her hand.  
"What do you want from me?" asked Diana, positioning herself to look at the shadow.  
The shadow smiled and slowly transformed back into his human shell. His black hair fell in front of his dazzling ruby eyes.  
"What your brother promised," answered the man.  
He began to crawl on the bed.  
"I don't know what my brother promised you, but I have nothing to do with it," said Diana, backing up against the wall.  
"Oh, but you do," he pinned her to the wall. "Your brother promised me an innocent human that I could do with as I please."  
He rubbed his nose on her neck.  
"You may not be a virgin, but you still have more than enough innocence to keep me entertained," he breathed.  
He tried to push away but with no avail. He undid her shirt and slid it off of her.  
"I going to assume your brother had something to do with that though," he said, rubbing his hand down her bare back. "Taking his own sister's virginity."  
"Stop it!" she shouted, clawing at his face.  
She missed, but just barely. He grinned at the excitement this little minx brought.  
"Your hair was longer, wasn't it?" he asked.  
He ran his hand through her now short hair. Suddenly she felt something strange run down her back. She turned her head. Her hair had grown back, twice as long.  
"How?" she asked. "Who are you?"  
He smiled.  
"I am known as the Crawler. I control the darkness and take many forms," he said. "This one is just one of many."  
"The Crawler?" mutter Diana.  
"Hm, your lips shouldn't be cursed with that name," he said. "Not yet atleast. For now, call me Damian."  
He stared at her and smiled as the name ran silently across her lips. He tossed her down onto the bed and fell onto her topless body. His lips soon came into connect with one of her breast. they began to trail down towards her waist. He undid her skirt and slowly began to pull in down, kissing her body as he did. Soon enough she was naked.  
"We all have darkness inside of us," he said. "Even you."


End file.
